Aprendiz de Cavaleiro
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Um garoto que sonha em se tornar cavaleiro. Sua única chance? A mais violenta e agressiva das Fúrias de Ártemis. Conseguirá Litos vencer a insegurança, despertar seu cosmo e conquistar o amor de sua vida?


_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence como eu disse que pertencia na minha última fic... Eu não vou processar mais ninguém aqui... (Absolutamente não lucro nada com isso) ... E não se preocupem... Eu não tenho poder pra mudar o nome da Série pra Devil Liz... U.U_

_Olá... Aqui sou eu outra vez, Ikarus-sama com mais uma fic curtinha da minha recente frenesi de fics curtinhas e românticas (Bom, mais ou menos)... _

_Desta vez, a personagem escolhida é uma das minhas mais inexpressivas (Que espero ganhar um pouco mais de expressão agora)... O Litos (É um menino e o nome é o mesmo da "irmãzinha" do Aiolia que apareceu em "Episódio G..." God... Como eu gostaria que a "alguém" se lembrasse que esse mangá existe e voltasse a publicar no Brasil... Mas ainda tenho "The Lost Canvas..." Shiori Teshigori é um anjinho...). Litos é discípulo da Liz de Ifreet (Não sabe quem é? Leia minhas outras fics. Não quer saber? Não tem problema. Só curte a história) que teve uma aparição muito meia-boca ao quadrado na minha Fic o Pégaso e a Águia._

_Deu nas telhas de fazer uma fic dele e já aproveitei e fiz uma fic da Liz também (Que já estava enchendo o meu saco pra ganhar uma fic Solo... Não basta ela vencer todos os vilões, ela precisa ter mais holofotes que a Suzu...). A Stella ta escrevendo a fic da Suzu também ta!? Ò.Ó_

_Liz: Quem te perguntou!? Termina o discurso e começa logo essa fic! Nem é uma fic de ação e porrada! Ò.Ó_

_As únicas fics que te atraem são as de ação e porrada?_

_Liz: Não... mas não precisa ser uma história água com açucar feito essas que você cismou de escrever né?_

_(suspiro) Anyways... __Dois coelhos mortos com uma única pedrada. Um problema resolvido. O outro é convencer a Zashi a retirar o castigo e devolver o DVD "Saint Seiya - The best of Phoenix Ikki" pra ela... Aí o humor dela muda da água pro vinho... ¬¬_

_Acho que em algum momento eu me perdi nas motivações do Litos e agora tô com preguiça de reescrever o bagulho todo. Mas espero que o resultado seja ao menos agradável e arranque alguns suspiros dos leitores. Então... Bora explodir o cosmo!_

**Aprendiz de Cavaleiro**

**-Santuário de Atena. Grécia-**

Era mais um dia comum no santuário de Atena. Som de solo rachado, gritos e explosões eram ouvidos por ali. Anormal pra muitos, mas bastante comum para os habitantes do Santuário. Santuário que recebia uma nova moradora. Viajara desde a Índia para se tornar uma Amazona.

ZASHI: Há quanto tempo não a vejo Ihma... Admiro sua decisão de se tornar uma amazona finalmente. O Grande Mestre concordou em me deixar treina-la pessoalmente. Isso vai ser bom não é?

IHMA: Sim, Zashi!

(Nota do Autor: Ihma é a menina que vivia no vilarejo de Zashi láaaa em Fúrias de Ártemis 1 lembra?)

IHMA: Estava morrendo de saudades de você!

ZASHI: Ah é que ser uma Fúria de Ártemis e discípula de Kiki-sama, me toma muito tempo. Também sentia falta do vilarejo. E principalmente de você minha amiga.

Ao longe, um garoto observava a cena de cima de uma árvore. Ele vê Ihma pela primeira vez e fica maravilhado com a jovem.

LITOS: Ela é... Linda... Quem será aquela com a Senhorita Zashi?

KIRAN: Hei Litos fracote!

O jovem Kiran dá um soco na árvore e a faz tremer. Litos é derrubado da árvore e se machuca ao cair no chão. Ele logo é cercado por alguns garotos.

KIRAN: Esse é o covardão e fracote do Santuário pessoal! Litos o franguinho!

LITOS: O que você quer Kiran?

KIRAN: estávamos aqui pra observar o treinamento das candidatas a amazonas e acabamos vendo você. O que você ta fazendo?

IOLAUS: Aposto que estava espiando alguma menina... Esse idiota! As amazonas nunca iam namorar um bobalhão fracote como você!

LITOS: Talvez, elas não gostem de brutamontes burros como você...

IOLAUS: Como é?

Iolaus segura Litos pela gola da camisa e o ergue do chão.

IOLAUS: Você é linguarudo demais!

KIRAN: Deixa ele pra lá. Não vale a pena perder tempo com esse perdedor... Escuta aqui Litos... Porque não desiste de ser um Cavaleiro? Todos sabem que você nunca será como seu irmão!

LITOS: Não fala do meu irmão!

IOLAUS: Quem é o irmão dele?

KIRAN: Não sabem? O irmão dele era o grande Kataros de Delfim, um Cavaleiro de Prata.

IOLAUS: Soube que ele morreu no ataque de Apolo ao Santuário.

KIRAN: Talvez Kataros, não fosse tão grande assim... Hahaha!

LITOS: Não fala do meu irmão!

Litos da um soco em Kiran, mas ele segura seu punho.

KIRAN: talvez você não saiba ainda seu burro, mas eu sou o melhor candidato a cavaleiro sob a tutela da Senhora Java!

Kiran começa a bater em Litos até derrubá-lo no chão. Litos é surrado pelo jovem Kiran que possui o dobro do seu tamanho.

JAVA: Já chega Kiran...

KIRAN: Sim, Senhora Java.

JAVA: Litos! Porque não se defendeu? É assim que quer se tornar um Cavaleiro? Você é uma vergonha! Seu irmão deve estar se revirando em seu túmulo ao vê-lo assim. Um fraco!

LITOS: Perdão senhora Java!

JAVA: Não peça perdão seu idiota! Lute com seus punhos pra ganhar respeito!

Litos é derrubado no chão por um soco de Java.

JAVA: Eu já cansei de desperdiçar meu tempo com você seu molenga! Vá pra casa! Eu não vou mais treinar você! O treinamento pra cavaleiro vai matá-lo eu não quero sua morte em minha consciência!

IOLAUS: Seu sonho já era seu molenga!

Litos é deixado pra trás enquanto os outros alunos seguem Java. Ele se levanta, abana a poeira de suas roupas de treinamento e começa a caminhar pra casa. No caminho ele vê Ihma sentada sobre uma pilastra ouvindo os ensinamentos de Zashi.

ZASHI: Você compreende Ihma? Os Cavaleiros e as Amazonas, assim como as Fúrias de Ártemis, extraem seus poderes do cosmo.

IHMA: O que é cosmo Zashi?

ZASHI: Veja bem. Tudo no mundo é constituído de átomos. Os mesmos átomos que surgiram no início do universo quando aconteceu o Big-Bang. O Cosmo é uma energia que existe dentro de nós similar a esse big-bang.

IHMA: Big-Bang?

ZASHI: Sim. Os Cavaleiros que conseguem fazer esse universo explodir podem cortar os céus com seus punhos e rachar a terra com seus chutes. Se você treinar bastante, poderá extrair esse cosmo e se tornar uma amazona. Que tal?

IHMA: Incrível!

ZASHI: Então, amanhã começaremos seu treinamento. Tome.

IHMA: Pra que esta máscara Zashi?

ZASHI: O Grande Mestre me pediu pra lhe entregar Ihma. Veja bem, mulheres devem ocultar seus rostos ao se tornarem amazonas. Isso é uma lei do Santuário. Nunca revele seu rosto pra ninguém ouviu?

IHMA: Entendo.

Litos continua observando a pequena Ihma enquanto ela cobre seu rosto com a máscara e começa a praticar alguns socos e chutes. Ele decide então ir pra longe dali. Queria poder conversar com ela, mas ela é uma amazona agora. Nunca revelaria seu rosto pra ninguém.

LITOS: Por Atena... Ela é linda... Mas nunca mostraria seu rosto pra mim. Eu sou fraco demais...

IHMA: Com licença? Estava falando sozinho?

LITOS: Aaah! Err... Não! Eu estava... Só pensando alto!

IHMA: (Risos) Você é engraçado... Qual o seu nome?

LITOS: Eu sou Litos. E qual o seu?

IHMA: Me chamo Ihma. Venho da Índia pra treinar com minha amiga Zashi. Você é um candidato a Cavaleiro?

LITOS: Sim... Quer dizer... Não mais. Minha mestra me expulsou.

IHMA: Por quê?

LITOS: Eu não sou forte como meu irmão... Aliás, não sou forte como ninguém. Principalmente o Kiran.

IHMA: Quem é ele?

LITOS: Um garoto que está estudando pra ser Cavaleiro como eu. Ele é o mais forte dos novos candidatos.

IHMA: Minha amiga Zashi me disse que todos nós temos uma coisa chamada cosmo dentro de nós que nos torna muito fortes. Você só precisa usar isso pra mostrar pra sua mestra que é forte. Porque não treina comigo e com Zashi amanhã?

LITOS: Obrigado, mas... Zashi não poderia me treinar... É preciso permissão especial do Grande Mestre pra aceitar um discípulo...

IHMA: oh que pena...

LITOS: Mas eu vou treinar! Nem que seja sozinho pra me tornar um Cavaleiro forte como meu irmão!

IHMA: Você é engraçado Litos. Mas estou torcendo por você! Espero que realize seu sonho! Preciso ir. Até amanhã.

LITOS: Até...

Litos volta pra sua casa, cabisbaixo. Estava contente por Ihma ter falado com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo só pensava que nunca poderia namorar com ela por ser fraco. Ele chega em casa, sua mãe já estava dormindo. Ele apenas come o pouco que restara do jantar e satisfeito vai pra cama.

**-Dia seguinte-**

LITOS: Preciso encontrar um mestre para mim... Um que seja forte como meu irmão... Meu irmão... Sempre me incentivava a treinar mais... Ele era um bom mestre...

Litos apenas observa de longe os Cavaleiros treinando seus discípulos.

LITOS: Helena é uma boa mestra... Ela é forte e carinhosa como meu irmão... Até treinou o Shiro de Pegaso que é uma lenda do santuário... Ela já tem um discípulo...

Litos continua vagando em busca de um mestre.

LITOS: Lá está Suzu, a Fúria de Ártemis... Ela também é muito forte ouvi dizer... Dizem que ela misturou técnicas das artes marciais japonesas com as técnicas dos cavaleiros e se tornou uma guerreira assassina... Mas ela também tem um discípulo...

A busca do garoto é infrutífera. Todos os cavaleiros já possuem seus discípulos. Existem poucos Cavaleiros de Ouro que não podem treinar ninguém pois devido a segurança baixa do Santuário por ter sofrido dois ataques, esses cavaleiros estão designados a tarefa exclusiva de proteger Atena. Litos decide que o único método é treinar sozinho. Os dias passam. As semanas. Alguns meses. Litos treinava esmurrando uma árvore no quintal de sua casa. Passava horas treinando até que a mão sangrava. Mas seus golpes não conseguiam fazer nada mais do que machucar a sua mão.

KIRAN: Vocês viram? Aquela Fúria de Ártemis está treinando uma nova candidata a Amazona!

IOLAUS: Ouvi dizer que ela é uma gracinha também.

KIRAN Que tal irmos assistir o treinamento dela?

IOLAUS: Boa!

KIRAN: É uma ótima oportunidade pra mostrar a ela como sou forte. Quem sabe quando conquistarmos nossas armaduras, ela revele seu rosto pra mim?

Litos que escutara de longe decide observar também. Ele chega à arena de treinamento. Ihma treinava com pedras sob a vigília constante de Zashi.

ZASHI: Vejamos se seu treinamento está rendendo frutos, Ihma.

IHMA: Sim Zashi!

Ihma se esquivava e destruía com os punhos, pedras arremessadas telecinéticamente por Zashi. A menina já possuía grande agilidade e força após dois meses de treino. Litos não acreditava no que via.

LITOS: Ela é incrível!

KIRAN: Ora, ora...

Kiran se aproxima de Litos.

KIRAN: Olha quem está aqui... Litos o covarde!

IOLAUS: O idiota estava impressionado com o treino da menina! Hahaha!

KIRAN: Cabeça-oca! Aquela menina é mais uma pessoa deste Santuário que é mais forte que você. Hahaha!

LITOS: Me deixa em paz! O que você quer de mim?

KIRAN: Eu não vou com a sua cara!

Uma agitação chama a atenção dos três garotos. A arena principal. Um combate de Cavaleiros ia começar.

IOLAUS: Vamos lá Kiran! Deixa esse molenga pra lá!

KIRAN: Salvo pelo gongo franguinho! Mas eu te acerto depois.

Kiran larga Litos no chão e corre para a Arena. A curiosidade de Litos é despertada quando ele decide também observar o combate que ocorria na arena. Era uma garota de longos cabelos vermelhos ondulados em uma roupa de treinamento de amazonas. Mas ela não usava máscara e por isso era muito popular entre os soldados do Santuário. O adversário era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Ulysses. O Grandalhão era o favorito a se tornar o Cavaleiro de Pegasus, mas foi derrotado por Shiro. Sua fama era grande principalmente entre as mulheres que o admiravam.

LIZ: Você cutucou a onça errada Ulysses e com uma vara curta demais... Eu já to de saco cheio de você e da sua mestra frustrada me perseguindo! Você tem três segundos pra desistir dessa luta ou não me responsabilizo pelo que vai acontecer!

ULYSSES: As coisas mudaram Princesa Demônio! Eu vim treinando muito pra poder enfrentar você! A senhora Java odeia estrangeiros no Santuário. Apenas gregos deveriam se tornar guerreiros santos! Eu vou vencê-la e humilha-la aqui pra orgulhar minha mestra.

LIZ: Trouxa... Eu vou bater tanto em você que vai precisar voltar a usar fraldas!

Ulysses começava a queimar seu cosmo. Os soldados começavam a fazer apostas. As mulheres torciam por Ulysses, pois não iam muito com a cara de Liz. Liz tinha fama de arruaceira por ali. As outras pessoas não sabiam que ela era uma Fúria de Ártemis e uma aliada dos cavaleiros.

ULYSSES: prepare-se princesa demônio!

KIRAN: Há! Ulysses foi treinado pela mestra Java! Ele nunca vai perder pra essa garota que pelo visto nem é amazona.

IOLAUS: É mesmo. Nem usa máscara! Como podem permitir uma luta destas? Ulysses vai massacrar essa garota!

O combate começa. Ulysses avança em alta velocidade contra Liz e desfere um soco carregado de cosmo energia. Liz segura o enorme punho de Ulysses com uma mão e desfere um soco devastador no estômago dele com a outra. Ulysses urra de dor e cai de joelhos no chão.

LIZ: Feios burros... Do jeito que eu gosto...

ULYSSES: Dês... Graçada! Sua... Cadela...

LIZ: Do que foi que você me chamou Ulysses?

ULYSSES: Essa não!

Liz ergue Ulysses pelos cabelos e arma seu punho.

KIRAN: Impossível!

IOLAUS: Ulysses... Derrotado!?

LIZ: Manda um recado pra sua dona seu cão sarnento... Ela larga do meu pé e de minhas amigas... Ou eu faço com ela, dez vezes pior ao que vou fazer com você!

O soco de Liz atinge o rosto de Ulysses arremessando-o contra a arquibancada da arena. O Gigante é cravado na arquibancada que vem a baixo com o impacto.

SOLDADO: Essa é a verdadeira Princesa Demônio! Ulysses foi um infeliz de desafia-la! Pensei que tomaria juízo depois de ter perdido a armadura para o Shiro! Hahaha!

Liz se aproxima dos escombros e enfia a mão no meio deles procurando por Ulysses. Ela o ergue pelo pescoço em meio aos escombros olhando pra ele com ódio nos olhos.

LIZ: Eu espero ter sido bem clara seu boçal!

ULYSSES: Eu... Me vingarei... Cadela...

Liz da mais um soco em Ulysses que enterra sua cabeça no pavimento. Em seguida ela pisa na cabeça dele.

LIZ: MAS QUE INFERNO! Eu odeio que me chamem de cadela!

SOLDADO: Essa Liz é demais! A força dela é incrível apesar de ser uma mulher!

SOLDADO: É verdade... Soube que nenhum candidato quis treinar com ela de tanto medo! Hahahahaha!

Litos ouve aquilo e tem uma visão. Liz poderia ser sua mestra. Ela era forte e não tinha discípulos. Mas ela não parecia com seu irmão em nada.

**-Em outro lugar-**

KANON: Ouvi que você e Ulysses tiveram um pequeno desentendimento na arena Liz...

LIZ: Não foi desentendimento. Ele tava afim de levar uma surra e eu dei uma nele. No fim acho que nos entendemos muito bem.

KANON: Combates não são proibidos aqui Liz, mas desde que sua finalidade seja treinamento. Você enviou Ulysses pro hospital e ele está passando por tratamento intensivo.

LIZ: Aquele boçal e a mestra psicótica dele me provocam todo santo dia! Me ameaçam de morte! Eu vou deixar barato?

KANON: Não. Entenda Liz que os Cavaleiros e as Fúrias agora são aliados. Esse tipo de agressividade não seria bem visto por outros Cavaleiros.

LIZ: Eu não vi ninguém reclamando.

KANON: Guerreiros Santos deveriam estar acima de intrigas mesquinhas Liz...

LIZ: Mas eu não sou assim! Desde que sou pequena que implicam comigo por meu jeito de ser! Pelo fato de eu ser uma garota! E eu sempre impus respeito com meus punhos! É minha natureza...

KANON: Só peço que evite esses combates desnecessários Liz. E se de tudo não for possível evita-los, procure não mandar os seus adversários pra UTI.

LIZ: Então fala pra...

KANON: Eu falarei com Java. Você tem minha palavra.

Litos aborda os dois.

LITOS: Espere Grande Mestre! Por favor!

KANON: Hm? Pois não meu jovem?

LITOS: Por favor! Eu quero me tornar um cavaleiro!

KANON: Qual o seu nome?

LITOS: Sou Litos... Meu irmão era o Cavaleiro Kataros de Delfim. Meu sonho é se tornar um cavaleiro forte como meu irmão.

KANON: Entendo. Mas o que quer de mim.

LITOS: Quero ser aprendiz de Liz. Por favor.

LIZ: Esquece garoto! Eu não tenho saco pra ser babá de ninguém.

KANON: Eu gostaria de poder ajuda-lo Litos, mas Liz não parece interessada em treina-lo...

LITOS: Por favor, senhora Liz! Seja minha mestra!

LIZ: Por que quer tanto se tornar cavaleiro? E por que justo eu tenho de treiná-lo?

LITOS: Eu vi sua força. Você é a única pessoa deste santuário, que é forte como meu irmão! Por favor! Treine-me!

LIZ: Esses roxões na sua cara tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

LITOS: Os outros caçoam de mim por ser fraco... E me batem também...

KANON: Esta não deve ser a razão de um cavaleiro almejar a armadura sagrada Litos... Um Cavaleiro não deve usar seu poder pra vingança...

LIZ: Eu vou te reinar moleque...

KANON: O que?

LITOS: Mesmo?

LIZ: Sim. Me encontra aqui amanhã pra gente começar o treinamento.

LITOS: Muito obrigado!

Litos sai correndo pra casa deixando os dois pra trás.

KANON: Não entendo o que pretende Liz, mas esse garoto agora é sua responsabilidade.

LIZ: Ih não esquenta velhote... Eu vou cuidar direitinho do moleque... E vou garantir que ele se torne um Cavaleiro pelos motivos certos...

**-Passado-**

Várias crianças no bairro de Liz estavam jogando futebol no meio da rua. Era um bairro quieto e tranqüilo. Liz sai correndo da mansão para se unir aos garotos.

LIZ: Ei rapazes! Posso jogar com vocês?

TOMMY: Ih lá vem a Liz... ¬¬

ADRIAN: Qual o problema?

TOMMY: Essa menina é um saco! Porque ela não vai brincar de boneca ou coisa parecida com as outras meninas?

ADRIAN: Não vejo porque ela não pode jogar com a gente.

TOMMY: Ah claro, mauricinho! Você vive babando por ela...

LIZ: Então rapazes? Eu posso jogar também?

TOMMY: Olha Liz, isso aqui é futebol. É coisa pra homem ouviu bem?

LIZ: Quem disse?

TOMMY: Você é só uma menina besta. Nós homens somos muito fortes pra você. Assim que for derrubada vai começar chorar!

LIZ: Como você chorou da última vez que te dei uma surra?

TOMMY: Você só venceu porque eu não bato em meninas ouviu bem?

ADRIAN: Deixa ela jogar. O que tem de mais?

TOMMY: Para de babar um minuto seu babaca! Nem a pau que eu vou deixar essa menina esquisita atrapalhar nosso jogo.

Mal termina de dizer essa frase e Tommy vai ao chão com um soco de Liz. Liz o pega pela gola e começa a socar Tommy com toda sua força. Adrian mal consegue segura-la.

ADRIAN: para Liz. Você ta machucando ele!

LIZ: Que droga! Eu só queria jogar com vocês seu idiota!

TOMMY: Nem a pau! Sua maluca! Você vai ver só! Vamos pegar ela!

ADRIAN: Você ta louco? Todos vocês contra uma garota sozinha?

TOMMY: Ela não quer briga? Pois é o que vai ter! Você pode ficar com a gente ou com ela! O que você escolhe?

ADRIAN: Eu não vou bater nela!

Adrian recebe um soco e é derrubado no chão. Uns garotos o cercam e começam a surrá-lo. Liz também é derrubada e recebe vários chutes. Quando os garotos se dão por satisfeitos eles decidem finalmente ir embora.

TOMMY: Vamos embora... Deixem os dois pombinhos aí...

ADRIAN: Liz... Você está bem?

LIZ: Não sinta pena de mim... Eu sei me defender sozinha...

Liz se levanta e corre chorando pra casa. As meninas na rua começaram a caçoar dela.

JESSICA: Bom trabalho Liz... Você já está quase se tornando uma mendiga de rua. Bom pra mim... Assim minhas chances de ficar com o Adrian aumentam cada vez mais.

Liz ignora os comentários e apenas corre pra casa. Quando chega em casa é repreendida pelos pais.

HAROLD: Liz! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Brigando com moleques na rua? Porque não se comporta como uma garota da sua estatura?

LIZ: Que saco pai! Eu não vou bancar a patricinha mimada! Eu odeio isso!

HAROLD: É pra isso que me faz pagar as benditas aulas de Karatê? Chega! Eu vou dar um fim a tudo isso! Você ficará trancada dentro de casa e só sairá pra ir a escola.

LIZ: Aquela escola... Cheio de esnobes... Eu odeio aquela escola!

HAROLD: Eu não quero saber! Já pro seu quarto!

LIZ: Você é um saco!

Liz corre para o seu quarto às lágrimas e se joga sobre a cama. Alguns dias se passam. Liz está caminhando pra escola e sem notar que uma pessoa em uma limusine os observa. Era uma mulher loira e muito elegante acompanhada de um velho japonês com uma roupa surrada.

GOUKEN: Eu sinto a centelha do cosmo na criança senhora Ártemis...

ALLEGRA: Por favor, aqui me chame de Allegra. É a minha identidade humana Gouken-sama.

GOUKEN: Como quiser senhora Allegra. Mas... Porque não ceder esta missão a Atlanta de Átomos. Ela é uma Fúria de Ártemis e sua grande sacerdotisa. Ela poderia treinar a menina melhor do que um mero Cavaleiro de Prata.

ALLEGRA: Atlanta não está mais na floresta sagrada... É complicado. Eu tenho certeza de que essa menina é a reencarnação da Princesa-Demônio.

GOUKEN: Ifreet?

ALLEGRA: Isso mesmo. O senhor é um Cavaleiro Lendário. Logo o mundo precisará do poder dessa criança. Eu confio em você Gouken-sama. Treine-a. Use minha propriedade particular aqui em Nova York... Não fica longe da casa da menina. Eu a comprei exatamente pra isso.

GOUKEN: Tudo bem... Eu aceito.

Os dias se passam. Ártemis aborda Liz, e expõe sua proposta. Liz aceita ser treinada e se tornar uma Fúria de Ártemis. Todos os dias após a escola Liz vai a casa de Ártemis e é treinada por Gouken. Liz absorvia com grande facilidade os ensinamentos de Gouken. Logo descobrira seus novos poderes e seu destino como Fúria de Ártemis.

GOUKEN: Vamos Liz! Levante-se! Este treino não termina enquanto você não me atingir ao menos uma vez!

LIZ: Ta legal... Aí vou eu mestre!

Os dois permanecem trocando golpes até o anoitecer. Ao caminhar pra casa a noite, Liz é abordada por Tommy e seus amigos.

TOMMY: Olha só quem ta aqui... É a Liz "pavio-curto"!

LIZ: Oi Tommy... Eu vim ajustar as contas com você!

TOMMY: Quer tomar outra surra? Estamos cansados de você Liz!

LIZ: Seu perdedor! Você precisa da ajuda desses bundões pra me bater! Mas as coisas são diferentes agora. Eu posso muito bem cuidar de todos vocês sozinha!

TOMMY: Ah essa eu quero ver... Mostra pra gente então o quanto você é forte!

Tommy recebe um soco que o atira longe. Os outros olham assustados pra ela por um instante e logo a atacam. Um a um Liz começa a surrá-los. No fim da briga, Liz está intacta enquanto os garotos estão espalhados pelo chão gemendo de dor. Liz se aproxima de Tommy e o segura pelos cabelos.

LIZ: Escuta aqui, seu porco! Eu não quero mais ver vocês na minha reta ouviu bem? Ou todo mundo na escola vai saber e ver como você e seus micos amestrados apanham de menina!

TOMMY: Você parece o demônio menina! Vai embora e me deixa!

Liz deixa Tommy pra trás e se dirige pra casa.

LIZ: Eu sou a Princesa-Demônio...

No dia seguinte, Liz é repreendida por Gouken.

GOUKEN: Sei que você deve sentir muito ódio desses garotos Liz, mas... Lembre-se que seu poder não deve ser usado para vingança ou ganhos pessoais.

LIZ: Por que não? Ele vivem me batendo!

ALLEGRA: Liz... Ouça bem. Seu destino é ser uma guerreira. Seu coração anseia por combates de uma forma que você não pode explicar... Mas um dia você entenderá a razão deste treino e sua força será usada pelos motivos certos... E toda esta tristeza e anseio desaparecerão... Apenas tenha paciência...

**-Presente. Dia seguinte-**

LIZ: Então moleque... Está preparado pro treinamento?

LITOS: Sim mestra!

LIZ: Você conhece o principio da destruição né moleque?

LITOS: Sim... Eu ouvi falar...

LIZ: O átomo. A gente não pode destruir nada com nossos corpos humanos. Então, precisamos elevar nosso cosmo. Explodir o universo dormente dentro da gente pra criar uma destruição dos átomos. Assim os Cavaleiros e nós as Fúrias de Ártemis conseguimos destruir alguma coisa.

Liz se posiciona diante de uma pedra. Ela toca a pedra com uma mão e concentra todo seu cosmo na outra. Em seguida ela golpeia a pedra e a transforma em farelos.

LIZ: Entendeu agora? Eu pareço uma garota fraca. Mas sou capaz de destruir essa pedra com um golpe. Você quer se tornar um Cavaleiro? Vai ter de fazer o mesmo.

LITOS: Mas... Eu sou só uma criança... Não tenho força pra isso!

LIZ: Eu não acabei de dizer que não se trata de força moleque? Agora golpeie a pedra!

Litos se aproxima da pedra e se prepara para golpeá-la. Ele hesita com medo de ferir a mão e Liz a segura.

LIZ: Você ta com medo de que? De machucar a mãozinha? Golpeie a pedra!

Muito a contragosto Litos obedece. Mas tudo que ele consegue é ferir a própria mão. O sangue escorre pela pedra e Litos começa a chorar.

LIZ: Isso foi vergonhoso...

LITOS: Eu não vou ser um cavaleiro quebrando pedras...

LIZ: Não. Mas de que adianta uma armadura e técnicas de combate se você não pode fazer algo tão simples? Como espera vencer adversários com poderes quase divinos seu cabeção? Você quer que eu te treine? Eu só vou te treinar quando você destruir essa pedra com as mãos.

LITOS: Pra você é fácil... Você é adulta... Não sabe como isso é difícil pra mim...

LIZ: Ah não?

Liz remove as faixas de seus punhos e mostra os calos a Litos.

LIZ: Como você acha que eu aprendi pirralho? Agora quebre a pedra.

Aquele dia foi um longo dia pra Litos. Golpeando a pedra sem parar até que sua mão ficasse praticamente em carne viva.

LIZ: Esses ferimentos estão horríveis, moleque... Ainda não entendeu que se ficar só esmurrando a pedra não vai conseguir fazer nada? Precisa explodir o cosmo.

LITOS: Eu não sei como fazer isso!

LIZ: Você precisa sentir o cosmo dentro de você garoto! Vem aqui.

Os dois se sentam no chão. Liz enfaixa as mãos de Litos pra parar o sangramento.

LIZ: Fecha os olhos... Limpa sua mente de tudo. Inimigos... Amigos... Tristeza... Alegria... Ansiedade...

LITOS: Pra que?

LIZ: Não discute moleque. Sabe porque você não sente o cosmo? Porque sua cabeça ta cheia demais. Muita porcaria entrando na frente. Fecha os olhos e se concentra. Sem pensar em nada...

_- "Apenas ouça minha voz... Procure dentro de você... Uma energia... Um universo inteiro dentro de você..."_

LIZ: Ta sentindo?

LITOS: ...

LIZ: Imagine que essa força é uma parte do seu corpo. Um membro seu. Uma as mãos e faça esse cosmo se concentrar entre elas.

LITOS: Eu... Não consigo...

LIZ: (Suspiro) Já é noite. Você deve estar cansado... Vamos continuar amanhã...

LITOS: Tudo bem...

Litos e Liz caminham pra casa e ouvem pessoas conversando.

KIRAN: Então Ihma, logo nós nos tornaremos cavaleiros. Você e eu somos os candidatos mais fortes. A gente provavelmente vai pegar muitas missões juntos. Isso não seria ótimo?

IHMA: Eu... Não sei bem o que pensar sobre isso Kiran...

KIRAN: Sabe Ihma. Você deve ser uma menina bem bonita. Eu posso ver seu rosto?

IHMA: Sinto muito Kiran, mas mestra Zashi me disse que nunca devo mostrar meu rosto pra ninguém.

Litos observa a cena como se aquilo fosse um golpe no coração.

LIZ: Que cara é essa moleque?

LITOS: Não é nada...

LIZ: Aquela ali é a discípula da Zashi. Ela é bem bonita não é?

LITOS: eu não sei...

LIZ: Começo a entender melhor o que você pretende. Essa conversa de virar Cavaleiro não é só por causa do seu irmão é?

LITOS: Ah não é nada disso mestra...

LIZ: Olha garoto... Aquele cabeção ali pode ficar forte o quanto ele quiser... Duvido que seja isso que a menina queira.

LITOS: Mas como ela poderia gostar de mim se sou fraco?

LIZ: Você não sabe mesmo do que as mulheres gostam né? Nós não estamos atrás de músculos garoto. Tem que ter muita cuca no lance. Uma garota tem de ser uma completa idiota pra gostar daquele bobalhão ali. Se você está treinando só pra provar alguma coisa pra ela, esquece. Seja apenas você mesmo.

LITOS: Não é isso mestra. Eu não quero provar nada pra ninguém além de eu mesmo. Eu quero ser grande e forte como meu irmão foi. Ele era o cavaleiro mais fiel a Atena. Me disse que não existe honra maior do que lutar por ela. Que um cavaleiro conhece uma felicidade indescritível quando luta ao lado da deusa da justiça.

LIZ: Seu irmão parece ter sido um cara legal. Gostaria de ter conhecido ele.

LITOS: Ele era sim...

LIZ: Olha garoto... Vamos pra casa. Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou te treinar pra ser cavaleiro. Depois eu te ensino como conquistar aquela garota que tal?

LITOS: Obrigado mestra.

LIZ: Não tem de que garoto... E me chama de Liz...

Liz acompanha Litos até sua casa.

**-Dia seguinte-**

De volta ao mesmo lugar, no dia seguinte Liz e Litos voltam ao treinamento.

LITOS: O que vai me ensinar hoje mestra?

LIZ: O que? Eu já te ensinei um monte de coisas e você ainda não aprendeu nada... Vamos voltar ao treinamento de ontem.

LIZ: Vai quebrar a pedra.

LITOS: Minhas mãos... Doem...

LIZ: Cavaleiros não choram. Lembra do treino de ontem? Fecha os olhos. Limpa sua mente. Sente o cosmo fluir. E DESTRÓI A PEDRA!

Litos apenas faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e se concentra. Ele começa a sentir uma pequena energia fluindo por seu corpo. Uma leve luminosidade cobre sua mão, embora ele não perceba.

LIZ: Ta sentindo né?

LITOS: Sim.

LIZ: Agora, vai a minha dica pra fazer seu cosmo explodir... Pensa em toda a raiva que você sente. Toda a frustração. Tudo de ruim que ta ai dentro e deixa tudo sair. Golpeia a pedra e destrói ela todinha! Vai moleque!

LITOS: SIM!

O garoto golpeia a pedra novamente. Mas o resultado é o mesmo.

LIZ: Tsc... Tsc...

LITOS: Eu não consigo! Eu nunca me tornarei um Cavaleiro!

LIZ: Você ta dizendo que é incapaz?

LITOS: Eu... Acho que sim... Eu estava apenas sonhando... Nunca vou me tornar um Cavaleiro...

LIZ: É verdade... Você é um inútil...

LITOS: Mestra?

LIZ: Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa... Seu irmão era burro?

LITOS: Não fala assim!

LIZ: Ele te treinava quando pequeno e nunca enxergou que você é um moleque inútil que não presta pra nada?

LITOS: Meu irmão não era burro!

LIZ: Então eu devo ser né? Você vem me pedir pra te treinar e desperdiça meu tempo só pra fazer hora com a minha cara?

Liz se aproxima da pedra e a ergue. Litos assustado cai no chão. Liz da vinte passos pra trás.

LIZ: Eu vou te dar uma única chance de aprender a liberar seu cosmo pirralho... Essa é a sua chance. Ou você aprende, ou morre.

LITOS: O que?

LIZ: Quer virar Cavaleiro? Um Cavaleiro tem de ser corajoso pra apostar a vida numa probabilidade quase nula. O que vai ser moleque? Vai continuar sendo tratado feito um verme pro resto da vida? Ou vai aprender isso nem que seja pra impor seu respeito?

Litos pensa por um instante. Ele se lembra de seu irmão, Kiran e os outros que o agridem, Java, Ulysses... Todos que o maltrataram.

LITOS: Eu vou aprender.

LIZ: Ótimo. Essa pedra pesa 10 toneladas. Eu posso arremessar essa pedra uma velocidade de Mach 1. Você tem menos de um segundo pra explodir seu cosmo... E a pedra junto. Se falhar, você morre. Está preparado?

LIZ: Sim!

Liz olha pro garoto por um segundo. Ela parece se lembrar de sua infância. O menino a faz lembrar de si mesma.

LITOS: Eu vou conseguir! Atire a pedra mestra!

LIZ: Ok... Lá vai!

Liz arremessa a pedra. Litos parece enxerga-la em câmera lenta. Um cosmo enorme surge dentro dele e ele concentra tudo em seu punho direito. Com um grito ele esmurra a pedra e a faz em pedaços em pleno ar. A onda de choque racha o solo e chega até Liz. Que permanece imóvel. O garoto exausto e assustado cai de joelhos no chão.

LIZ: Ainda acha que eu sou burra?

LITOS: Eu... Quebrei a pedra...

LIZ: É... Quebrou... Eu não sou burra. E seu irmão não é burro entendeu? A gente investe em você porque sabemos que não existe isso de não ser capaz. Qualquer um pode ser capaz de virar cavaleiro. Os únicos incapazes são os medrosos que não tem coragem de arriscar suas vidas por aquilo que acredita. Entendeu?

LITOS: Entendi...

LIZ: Agora sim, você ta pronto pra aprender a lutar. Vamos nessa.

Os dias passam. Litos começa a treinar sob a tutela de Liz. Liz ensina Karatê e técnicas de combate dos cavaleiros ao mesmo tempo. Ensinava Litos a concentrar seu cosmo e transforma-lo em força bruta. Litos aparentava ter cada vez mais facilidade de destruir pedras como aquelas e as vezes até maiores. As sessões de treinamento eram compostas de todo tipo de exercício físico. Sempre carregando peso.

LIZ: vamos lá. Só faltam mil abdominais. Depois vamos para as flexões.

LITOS: S-sim... Mestra!

Em seguida, era o treinamento de combate. Litos e Liz passavam horas lutando um com outro. Meditação após os treinos era difícil, pois o corpo de Litos estava dolorido. À noite, Liz e Litos passavam horas ao redor de uma fogueira conversando.

LIZ: Diz aí moleque... Você ta treinando esse tempo todo, pra que heim? Sei que é pra se tornar cavaleiro, mas... Já pensou em qual armadura você vai se candidatar?

LITOS: Já. Eu soube que o Grande Mestre vai criar um torneio em 5 anos. Pra decidir quem serão os novos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

LIZ: Pois é... Sabia que os cavaleiros de Ouro, a Elite de Atena, sempre foram os mesmos?

LITOS: Como assim?

LIZ: Eles sempre ressuscitam de 200 em 200 anos junto de Atena. Raramente eles cedem seus postos a alguém. Isso só acontece em ocasiões especiais quando um deles assume o cargo de Grande Mestre. Isso quer dizer que qualquer um pode se tornar um cavaleiro de ouro.

LITOS: Você acha que eu poderia me tornar um Liz?

LIZ: Claro... Seu irmão ia ficar orgulhoso de você moleque...

No dia seguinte, Litos saia de casa pra iniciar o treinamento com Liz. No caminho ele é abordado por Kiran e seus amigos.

KIRAN: Oi Litos Franguinho! Ouvi dizer que você está treinando com uma mestra nova.

LITOS: To sim. To com a mestra Liz.

KIRAN: A princesa-demônio? Como ela ainda não te matou? Ela deve estar com pena de você e ta pegando leve. Hahahaha!

LITOS: O treino da mestra Liz é muito duro!

LIRAN: Oh é mesmo? Então porque não me mostra?

**-Arena de treinos-**

KIRAN: Vamos decidir isso de uma vez. O perdedor vai decidir pra sempre de ser um cavaleiro.

LITOS: Eu aceito.

IHMA: Litos. Você está disposto a arriscar isso? Pense bem. Você não precisa provar nada a ele. Você pode perder seu direito de ser cavaleiro. E não por essa aposta idiota.

LITOS: Eu sei. Mas há momentos na vida de um homem em que ele não pode desistir nem voltar atrás.

JAVA: Vamos parando por ai. Kiran! Eu o proíbo de lutar com esse franguinho! É um insulto pra um futuro cavaleiro sujar suas mãos com esse fracote. Se ele morrer você pode perder seu direito de se tornar cavaleiro!

KIRAN: É. Tem razão. Você escapou de uma surra frango!

LIZ: Qual o problema cascavel? Deixem os garotos decidirem a disputa. Não confia no seu aluno cabeção? Todos os candidatos que você treina são perdedores?

JAVA: Olha só... A Princesa-Demônio tem sempre a língua afiada. Acha que esse frango pode contra o Kiran?

LIZ: Como vai o Ulysses? Ele não é seu discípulo?

JAVA: Maldita! Quer tanto assim ver seu aluno humilhado? Pois bem. Que seja. Lute com ele Kiran. Se morrer... Dane-se.

Liz puxa Litos para o canto da arena.

LIZ: Tem certeza disso Litos? Vai encarar essa?

LITOS: Vou Liz.

LIZ: Ta confiante?

LITOS: Estou.

LIZ: Meu garoto. Vai lá. Quebra a cara desse otário!

Litos e Kiran se posicionam no centro da arena. A multidão começa a se reunir ao redor da arena.

SOLDADO: Aquele garoto é o aluno da Java. Dizem que ele tem potencial pra superar Ulysses.

SOLDADO: Quem é o outro fedelho?

SOLDADO: Não sei. Ouvi dizer que ele esta sendo treinado pela Princesa-Demônio e que seu irmão era um cavaleiro de Prata muito forte.

SOLDADO: Essa vai ser boa então! Quero ver essa luta!

Kiran se dirige ao centro da arena.

KIRAN: É sua última chance Franguinho! Se lutarmos, eu não terei piedade de você!

LITOS: Você só sabe falar é?

KIRAN: Você vai ver o que sei fazer!

Kiran começa a elevar seu cosmo. A platéia delira com a demonstração do garoto. Litos apenas observa.

KIRAN: O que achou do meu cosmo franguinho?

Litos da um sorriso e explode seu cosmo de forma bem mais intensa que Kiran. A terra chega a rachar sobre seus pés e a poeira em volta é dispersa como uma nuvem.

LITOS: Não me impressionou.

JAVA: mas que cosmo é esse? Como o moleque conseguiu esse cosmo avassalador?

Kiran hesita por um instante e olha pra Java. Ele não pode ver, mas imagina que os olhos da Mestra estão furiosos olhando pra ele.

KIRAN: Ok... Admito. Você ficou forte, mas eu sou ainda mais forte que você!

LITOS: Você não pode me vencer Kiran. Eu enxergo agora... A força do cosmo. O universo dentro de mim está explodindo e sinto que sou forte o bastante pra tocar as estrelas!

KIRAN: Mas que baboseira é essa que ta dizendo?

Kiran ataca Litos, mas é logo rechaçado por um soco no rosto que o derruba no chão. Kiran se levanta e volta a atacar, mas seu soco é aparado por Litos que o golpeia novamente. Desta vez ele recebe um soco no estômago e um chute no rosto.

LITOS: Você não tem chance Kiran. Eu posso prever cada um de seus movimentos.

JAVA: os movimentos de Litos... Parecem exatamente com os de Ifreet... Aquela desgraçada...

Kiran continuava atacando, mas era incapaz de atingir um golpe sequer em Litos. Ele era surrado vergonhosamente e mal se agüentava de pé.

KIRAN: Eu... Não vou aceitar isso... Não aceito!

LITOS: Vou te mostrar o quanto você está abaixo de mim Kiran! Esse é o golpe que eu mesmo desenvolvi!

Litos eleva seu cosmo de forma magnífica. Todos na arena podem sentir. Zashi e Suzu que estavam por perto param para assistir. Até Kanon se dirigiu a arena pra ver.

JAVA: Kiran... Você está pra ser humilhado na frente do Grande Mestre! Se o fizer, deixará de ser meu aluno!

KIRAN: Sim! Eu vou vencer!

LITOS: _**AURA BOLT!**_

Litos dispara uma poderosa rajada de energia pelo punho que atravessa Kiran e o atira contra a arquibancada. A arquibancada explode abrindo uma enorme cratera. Kiran está inconsciente. Java cerra os punhos de ódio e sai dali bufando.

IHMA: Litos! Isso foi incrível!

LITOS: Obrigado...

IHMA: Ele está bem?

LITOS: Sim... Eu contive minha força e usei apenas o suficiente pra derrubá-lo. Ele vai ficar bem.

LIZ: Parabéns moleque... Fiquei orgulhosa de ver. Quando você aprendeu esse golpe?

LITOS: Eu treinei muito e o desenvolvi pra mostrar pra você depois Liz.

LIZ: Meu garoto! Agora... Vou deixar vocês dois a sós...

Mais tarde, Litos e Ihma estão sentados na arena vendo o por do sol.

IHMA: Fiquei impressionada com você Litos... Quando o conheci, nunca imaginei que fosse capaz disso...

LITOS: Você também está muito forte...

IHMA: Kiran precisava daquilo... Hihihi...

LITOS: Acho que sim...

IHMA: No que está pensando Litos?

LITOS: Ihma... Estava pensando... Algum dia... Você me mostrará seu rosto?

Ihma segura na mão de Litos e repousa a cabeça em seu ombro.

IHMA: Quem sabe um dia?

**-10 anos depois-**

Um ataque no santuário acontecia. Guerreiros vindos do norte, provavelmente de Asgard pelo modo como se vestiam. A batalha era feroz e os soldados estavam sendo dizimados. Uma figura em roupas de combate e trajando uma armadura de prata corre pelo santuário e se atira em meio ao combate. Seus golpes rápidos e precisos derrubam vários inimigos de uma vez.

SOLDADO: Quem é ela?

IHMA: Sou Ihma de Grou! Amazona de Prata! Enquanto meu cosmo queimar, vocês invasores não passaram por aqui! _**STAR FLASH EXECUTION!**_

Vários feixes de luz são disparados pelo punho de Ihma derrubando vários adversários. Logo em seguida ela é atacada por um cosmo violento. Embora tenha se esquivado a potencia do golpe a derrubou no chão, deixado-a a mercê de seus inimigos. Sete guerreiros trajando armaduras se colocam no caminho dela.

SIEGFRIED: Sou Siegfried de Duhbe! A estrela Alfa! Viemos tomar a cabeça de Atena em nome de Durval, soberano de Asgard! Sai do caminho ou morra mulher!

Siegfried dispara outra rajada de energia contra Ihma, mas esta é interceptada por um flash dourado. Quando Ihma abre os olhos, Um cavaleiro de ouro está diante dela. Segurando a esfera de energia em sua mão.

LITOS: Eu sou Litos de leão... Cavaleiro de Ouro Guardião da 5ª casa do Zodíaco... Esta é minha companheira e não permitirei ataques a qualquer pessoa deste santuário...

HAGGEN: Acha que pode contra os Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard seu Convencido?

LITOS: Acho... Preparem-se pra Lutar!

Litos estende a mão para Ihma e a ajuda a levantar.

LITOS: Está pronta?

IHMA: Sempre...

Os dois queimam seus cosmos e partem para a batalha.

Fim...


End file.
